Alice, ma très chère Alice
by Aaaaaaaaaah
Summary: OS basé sur l'animé.   Tu es toute seule, Alice.   Une montre cassée. Elle n'entendait plus la musique depuis longtemps, maintenant.  Je veux retrouver mes souvenirs.   Alice est Alice, simplement. Après tout, c'est ce que disait Oz, n'est-ce pas ?


**Titre :** A toi, ma très chère Alice

**Disclaimer :** Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki

**Résumé :**

Elle avait beaucoup d'amis, mais…

« Tu es toute seule, Alice. »

Une montre cassée. Elle n'entendait plus la musique depuis longtemps, maintenant.

« Je veux retrouver mes souvenirs. »

Le sang qui coulait la répugnait, alors qu'elle riait.

« Elles sont jumelles. »

Alice est Alice, simplement. Après tout, c'est ce que disait Oz, n'est-ce pas ?

O.S basé uniquement sur l'animé (si vous ne l'avez pas vu ni lu le manga, vous ne comprendrez très certainement pas un traître mot).

**A LIRE AVANT, S'IL VOUS PLAIT :**

Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! Cet OS a été écrit pour un concours de fanfic-fr. Il fallait donc s'inspirer de _A Postcard_ _to Henry Purcell_. Mais, emportée par le zèle, j'en suis venue à écrire ce texte en l'accordant exactement au rythme de la musique.

Il est donc à lire avec ce lien : .com/watch?v=lnBZyjoph0U. Cette musique était ma ligne de conduite : l'O.S est séparé en deux parties (un saut de lignes les sépare) et, avec un certain rythme de lecture, vous pourriez peut-être écouter deux fois cette vidéo (une fois pour la première partie, l'autre pour la seconde). La fin de chaque partie est faite exactement pour aller avec la fin de la musique, tout comme l'ensemble du texte. Aucune obligation, évidemment mais, pour moi, il perd tout simplement son essence sans cette musique.

C'est donc une expérience, j'espère que quelqu'un arrivera à le lire en suivant le balancement de la musique de la même façon que je le fais. Bonne lecture.

A toi, ma très chère Alice

La montre se balançait sur la croix. La musique s'était tue.

« Alice… »

Les éclats de rire lui martelaient les tympans.

« Alice… »

Elle se tenait la tête entre les mains, les yeux exorbités. Tout son corps tremblait.

« Alice ! »

Le sang coulait des orbites de la peluche qui la fixait, folle.

« Tais-toi… »

Le lapin voletait autour d'elle. Il riait, l'ayant acculée contre le dossier d'un fauteuil invisible. Elle riait, débordante de joie et de démence.

_« Alice ! Tu es toute seule, Alice ! »_

Le lieu était désert. La jeune fille plissa le front. Il n'y avait qu'elle, elle et ce jouet insupportable. Elle cracha :

« Sale Volonté de l'Abyss ! »

La voix criarde caquetait, son plaisir évident suintait dans l'air.

« Tu es toute seule ! Toute seule ! »

Ses doigts gantés crispés sur ses tempes, elle leva le menton, à peine. Ses mains glissèrent. Elle n'entendait plus le vent. L'arbre devant elle bougeait. Les feuilles pleuraient. Elle ne sentait pas la brise dans ses cheveux.

La face dégoulinante du lapin se présenta, couvrit tout.

« Même ici, il n'y a personne ! Tu es toute seule, Alice ! »

La pierre était tiède sur sa peau et sous sa redingote. Le soleil était glacé.

« Tu es toute seule ! »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, cet endroit lui rappelait Oz et la tête d'algues. Elle replia ses jambes et les entoura de ses bras, pliant le buste.

« Tu es toute seule ! Tu es toute seule ! »

Elle ne répondait pas, les lèvres closes. Au loin, elle apercevait Réveil. Le matin commençait. Il n'y avait rien, ici.

« Partout ! Même quand tu retrouves tes souvenirs ! Tu es toute seule, Alice ! »

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de ses genoux. Elle était dans l'église. Les vitraux laissaient passer une lumière froide et poussiéreuse. C'était ici qu'elle était venue en quittant l'Abyss la première fois. Lorsqu'Oz était devenu son serviteur.

Un éclair blanc fondit sur elle. La voix aiguë lui brisait le crâne.

« Je te tuerai, Alice ! Tu vas mourir, Alice ! »

Elle se leva d'un coup. Ses talons claquèrent et brisèrent le silence de la vieille bâtisse, faisant taire un instant les rires lancinants. La peluche tournoyait à présent, dansait avec un bonheur macabre.

« Tu vas mourir, et il me choisira ! Ce sera comme avant ! »

Le coup partit. La petite chose esquiva. Les ricanements bourdonnèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas la saisir. La colère grondant en elle, elle se tourna pour la poursuivre. Le sang macula son visage. Elle releva la tête.

« Ce sera comme avant, Alice ! »

Le lapin se tenait au-dessus d'elle, ses yeux horribles et énormes transpirant de folie. Le sang gouttait, épais. Elle laissa le liquide couler sur ses joues, n'esquissa pas un geste pour l'essuyer. Son regard s'était décalé, errait loin, vide, derrière la peluche infernale, en haut. Pourquoi l'horloge était-elle arrêtée ?

Elle croyait pourtant qu'Oz avait réveillé le mécanisme, ce jour-là.

« Tu n'es qu'une _Chain_, après tout ! Tu vas retourner dans l'Abyss et ensuite, je pourrai te tuer ! »

Ses pupilles restèrent prisonnières de l'aiguille figée lorsque tout fondit autour d'elles. Le fracas ne l'atteignait pas vraiment. Quand elle quitta l'horloge des yeux, l'église avait disparu. Elle tourna la tête et vit les jouets sur les étagères, familiers. L'atmosphère l'étouffa et la prit à la gorge.

C'est alors qu'elle perçut l'appel affaibli derrière le miroir.

« Alice… Ma chère Alice… »

Les ricanements n'existaient plus. Elle avait peur. L'écho de regrets résonnait sourdement dans cet endroit de terreur absolue.

« Tu étais si triste, Alice… »

Elle ne voulait pas…

« Je ne veux pas me souvenir ! »

Elle se mit à courir, agrippant ses cheveux dans ses mains. Ses doigts frottaient son crâne et elle ne voyait rien devant elle. Le son d'une clochette la poursuivait, au loin.

« Tu es Alice ! Tu es simplement… Alice. »

Sabrie disparut. Tout s'effondra.

Les rires insanes reprirent. Elle tomba. Le noir d'Eques l'engloutit mais elle put encore l'entendre, plaintivement.

« Ma précieuse Alice… »

Contre son cœur elle sentit les pleurs de Cheshire alors qu'elle ne voyait plus rien.

…**..**

La terre et les herbes frottaient ses cuisses. Elle ouvrit les paupières et les rayons du soleil l'éblouirent.

« Cheshire n'avait rien fait ! »

Les cris haineux de la Volonté de l'Abyss lui transpercèrent de nouveau le cerveau.

« C'est de sa faute ! Cheshire n'avait rien fait ! »

Elle reçut comme un coup à l'estomac quand la scène apparut en flash dans son esprit. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas vomir.

« Cheshire n'avait rien fait ! »

Le rouge papillonna devant ses yeux. Elle s'appuya sur un coude pour se retenir. A quatre pattes, elle regarda des flots de sang s'écraser à côté d'elle.

« Je ne lui pardonnerai pas ! »

La peluche affreuse montait et descendait avec violence. Des torrents d'horreur jaillissaient furieusement de ses orbites vides.

« Cheshire n'avait rien fait ! »

Sa main rampa dans une tentative d'avancer. Son doigt heurta quelque chose.

« Je ne le pardonnerai pas, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! »

Son regard s'y dirigea et, sans réfléchir, elle s'empara de la chaîne qu'elle touchait de l'index. Derrière une racine, elle tira une montre.

Un instant plus tard, l'or scintilla lorsque l'objet s'ouvrit dans un déclic.

« Je le déteste ! Je le… déteste ! »

Il y eut un craquement sonore. Sous son regard incrédule, le verre se brisa, l'aiguille hésitant une dernière fois avant de stopper sa course dans un frémissement. A côté d'elle, la Volonté de l'Abyss fusait en tous sens. Ses malédictions insensées fendaient l'air, obligeaient les oiseaux au silence.

« Il n'avait pas le droit ! Je le déteste ! »

C'était la montre dans laquelle avait été enfermé son premier souvenir. Celle qui lui avait permis de s'échapper de l'Abyss. Une sensation étrange, nostalgique, l'emplit doucement. Avec lenteur, elle leva les yeux. Elle était devant la tombe.

« Je le déteste ! »

Le jour se frayait un chemin, caressant la croix de bois. Il y avait un nom.

« Je le déteste, je le déteste ! »

Il résonnait contre le tronc de l'arbre. C'était comme une mélodie. Comme quand elle avait été appelée du fond de l'Abyss.

« Je le déteste ! »

Elle se mit à genoux. Lentement, elle tendit la main. Puis, avant de pouvoir effleurer la croix, la retira. Elle ne ressentait rien. Il n'y avait pas de souvenirs, ici.

Avec une expression absente, elle se releva, les yeux rivés sur la sépulture. Soudain, elle fit un bond en arrière. Elle observa avec méfiance et dégoût le lapin blanc foncer droit devant lui, s'arrêtant à juste quelques millimètres de l'écorce avant de repartir.

Elle fit un pas en avant et son talon écrasa la montre qui gisait sur l'herbe. L'aiguille tressauta. Brusquement, des rires d'enfants résonnèrent autour d'elle alors qu'un gong retentissait, pesamment, plusieurs fois.

« Il est l'heure, Alice ! Il est l'heure, Alice ! »

Aux sons, la Volonté de l'Abyss se stoppa net. Puis elle se remit à valser joyeusement, la colère disparaissant tout à fait :

« Il est l'heure ! Préparons-nous ! »

La peluche tourbillonna, la voix excitée, coquette. La jeune fille voulut bouger. Ses bottes restèrent collées au sol. Elle baissa la tête. Le sang formait une flaque sous ses pieds. Elle s'y enfonça soudainement.

« Il est l'heure du thé ! Il vient, il vient ! »

Alice rouvrit subitement les yeux.

Elle était au fond de l'Abyss. A sa gauche, une tasse de porcelaine était entourée d'Atouts. Elle prit une expression hautaine. Quelles créatures insignifiantes ! A droite, la montre à gousset flottait dans l'eau noire. Elle amorça un geste pour l'attraper mais revint en arrière. Elle était cassée.

Tout était silencieux, elle ne percevait que le clapotis de l'eau sous ses bottes.

Et elle le vit. Dans les ombres, entre les jouets brisés, il était là, souriant.

« Jack... »

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux devant son expression. Elle était si… chaleureuse…

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu enfermée ici, Alice ? »

Jack, revenu. C'était cette saleté de Volonté de l'Abyss qui l'avait enfermée, c'était…

« Jack... Je savais que tu reviendrais, Jack. Jack ! »

Sa robe fit entendre des bruits de tissu alors qu'elle courait. C'était elle qui parlait. C'était elle qui se jetait dans ses bras. C'était elle. Elle n'entendait plus les rires. « Il est l'heure du thé, Alice ! »

Devait-elle danser avec Cheshire ?

« Il est temps de partir, Alice. »

Elle releva la tête. Les yeux bleus de Jack rencontrèrent les siens et son cœur s'arrêta. Elle pleura et s'accrocha désespérément à lui, agrippant son vêtement : « Je ne veux pas être Alice si… »

Il souriait en disparaissant.

« … tu n'es qu'un souvenir… »

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Oz… »

Le visage devant elle sourit en se penchant sur le côté.

« Tu as dormi longtemps, Alice. »

**..…**

**NDA :** Le manque de descriptions est voulu, les apparentes (apparentes seulement :D) incohérences aussi, tout comme le flou que je voudrais artistique. Le texte est haché et c'est pour ça que la musique y est essentielle. Dans mon esprit, c'est elle qui relie tout.

En tout cas, je suis très contente d'avoir relevé ce « défi », en me relisant en écoutant la musique, je me suis surprise à retenir mon souffle. Je suis donc très contente du résultat et j'espère que vous avez apprécié autant que moi ^^.


End file.
